


A Prayer for the Priest

by MerlinFicDriveThru



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vikings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinFicDriveThru/pseuds/MerlinFicDriveThru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Gwaine/Lance. Viking leader!Gwaine and Priest!Lance trying to convert Gwaine into catholicism</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Prayer for the Priest

Lancelot ran his hand over his prickly head. Scabs and scars caught his roughened hands. Many failed attempts at shaving had brought him no closer to God and no further from these gods of blood and war and death.

He moved through their camp and felt their angry stares. None of them hid their distaste for his Christ and his writings.

Strangest of all, though, was their leader’s odd fascination. He didn’t snicker when the other men mocked his Jesus. He didn’t push when the other men pushed. Gwaine talked and he listened. He was loud, but he was learning.

He called Lancelot priest, but it wasn’t with the same disgusted tone as the other.

Lancelot wasn’t surprised when Gwaine followed him to the clearing where he took his prayer, curious eyes following as he kneeled.

Gwaine took a moment, studying Lancelot’s stance and the way his hands clasped together.

Then he copied him, smirking as if he’d unlocked some secret. “What kind of power does this give you with your God?”

“This isn’t a position of power, Gwaine.” Lancelot tilted his chin down, bowing at the makeshift cross he’d made. “It’s a position of humility. It is in our weakness that God finds strength.”

“I do not think your God will like me then, Priest.” Gwaine still bowed, chin tilted in and hands out. “Is this how you give offering?”

“This is how I pray.”

“And what do you pray for, Priest?”

Lancelot was silent a long moment, wondering if he should answer. Eventually, he spoke. “I pray to bring a new understanding to you, Gwaine.”

“I can pray to that as well,” Gwaine chuckled. “After all, knowledge is the source of power.”

Lancelot didn’t argue with him.

They prayed together in the green of the forest, on a bed of dead leaves and broken branches.

It wasn’t conversion, but it was a start.


End file.
